1. Field
The application relates to wearable electronic monitoring devices such as electronic splints and braces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Injuries related to repetitive or continuous musculo-skeletal movements and positioning have taken on a growing level of significance in recent years. Excessive computer (keyboard and mouse) and smartphone use has become more frequent and widespread and this together with poor wrist mechanics may contribute to conditions such as Carpal tunnel syndrome (CTS).
Current treatments for these injuries include anti-inflammatory drugs which treat the symptoms instead of the underlying problems. Exercises to treat or prevent these injuries can be helpful, but require additional effort and can be limited in their effects. Physical braces and splints can prevent the movements and positions that cause these injuries and can prevent further injuries, but they also restrict movement, do not teach better wrist mechanics, and are not always aesthetically pleasing. Thus, there is a need for improved methods for preventing and treating these injuries.
Further, there is a need for improved methods for monitoring, correcting, or measuring musculo-skeletal movements. In addition to injury concerns, the position of various joints may be relevant to athletic performance or other goals. Thus, devices that are substantially non-intrusive are desired.
The methods and apparatuses described herein can be directed toward one or more of these goals, or other goals that will be apparent from the description herein.